1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a plastic or metal tension device, in particular, a tension device for securing flexible plastic liners within waste or storage containers, thereby preventing said liners from being displaced from said containers when said containers are filled or are being filled.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In the past, flexible plastic liners have been placed in waste or storage containers for easy and sanitary disposal of waste or for the storage of commodities. Support for the liner has been obtained by providing it with extra length to enable its top to be folded down over the top and part way down the outside of the container. One of the problems with this arrangement is that as the liner is filled or being filled, it tends to slip down from the top of the container so that it must be re-suspended or re-positioned from time to time. Another problem is the serious and useless waste of plastic liner material needed to hold the liner in position.